1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and device for providing braking for a trolley traveling on a suspended cable or rope system.
2. The Background Art
Many prior art braking devices used to control the speed of trolleys provide braking force by contact between the cable or a pulley on the trolley with a friction surface on the trolley. The friction surface is therefore subject to wear and other conditions which may result in inconsistent and/or abrupt application of braking force. Also, it is desirable to ensure that the braking force is applied at the proper time for effectiveness and safety. Many such braking devices depend upon proper operation by the rider for satisfactory results.